Failed Marriage? I Hope Not
by Chiraeru
Summary: Dua kali Naruto melewatkan hari pernikahannya. Dan ini adalah pernikahan ketiga dan kesempatan terakhir Naruto untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. SasuFemNaru. Sekuel My Boyish Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia dalam hidupku. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini aku akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Yap, aku rasa kalian dapat menebaknya sendiri. Dengan senyum yang terus tersungging diwajahku, aku kembali berputar didepan sebuah cermin. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang kupakai ikut menari searah putaran tubuhku.

Ah, betapa cantiknya dirimu, Naruto. Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan memandangmu kagum ketika kau berjalan menuju altar, seruku dalam hati.

"Wah, adikku ternyata sangat cantik ya, un. Pantas saja si Uchiha itu tak mau melepaskanmu," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi seraya mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas. Tentu saja aku tak tinggal diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kakakku. Dengan segera aku pegang kedua tangannya yang berada dipipiku dan aku pelintir dengan sekuat tenaga sambil membalikkan tubuhku kearahnya. Tak ingin tangan anikiku patah, aku pun segera melepaskannya saat dia meringis kesakitan dan melempar _death glare_ terbaiknya ke arahku.

"Aish, kau masih saja galak, un."

"Salah Dei-nii sendiri. Aku tak akan menyakiti Dei-nii jika saja dirimu tak mencubit pipiku seperti itu," ujarku sambil menggembungkan pipiku dan kembali menghadap cermin untuk melihat kedua pipiku yang kini memerah akibat cubitannya tadi.

"Hhaha.. _gomen_, Naru-chan."

"Aish, nii. Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku. Kau tahu, aku tak mau duduk berjam-jam lagi untuk menata rambut ini," ujarku sambil merapikan rambut yang kini terlihat agak berantakan. Beruntung tatanan rambutku masih dapat kurapikan hanya dengan menggunakan tangan. Entah apa yang lucu, Dei-nii terus saja tertawa melihatku berguman tak jelas akibat ulahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah puas mentertawakanku karena kini tawanya sudah tak terdengar lagi dan tergantikan oleh senyuman manis dari bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, Dei-nii memutar tubuhku agar aku menghadapnya.

Dapat kulihat tatapan lembut dan senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Dan, hey! Apa itu? Air mata? Kenapa Dei-nii mengeluarkan air mata? Kenapa Dei-nii malah menangis? Aaargh, apa aku berbuat kesalahan padanya? Apa karena perbuatanku tadi? Ap-kurasakan tubuhku menghangat karena pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh anikiku dan itu membuatku menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

"Rasanya aku tak rela jika kau menikah hari ini Naru."

"Eh, kenapa? Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau kan tahu ini pernikahan ketigaku dan aku tak mau menghancurkannya lagi."

"Hhaha.. aku tahu, un. Aku hanya berpikir, pasti aku akan merasa kesepian jika kau tak ada," ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah mencari kekasih agar kau tak kesepian," saranku yang langsung dihadiahi dengan cubitan dipipi kananku sebelum dia berlari meninggalkanku seraya berkata, "Cepat selesaikan acara meriasmu, kita harus segera berangkat."

"Ugh, dasar baka aniki! Seenaknya saja dia mencubit pipiku!" gumamku lirih. Kulihat pipiku kembali memerah akibat cubitannya.

"Pernikahan ketiga ya? Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Sasuke lagi," tekadku.

**XOXOXOXO**

Tiiiinnnnnn

"Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana aku bisa cepat sampai ditujuan?"

"Tenanglah Naruto. Sasuke pasti mengerti," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan gaun berwarna cream.

"Iya, tapi sampai kapan?"

"Sepertinya ini akan lumayan lama," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tux berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang tak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu lama, mendapatkan sebuah ide dikepalanya.

"_Kaasan_, _tousan_, aku kan naik bus saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju halte bus terdekat dan menghiraukan teriakan dari kedua orang tua serta kakaknya yang memerintahkannya untuk kembali kedalam mobil.

Kini berpasang-pasang mata menatap heran pada seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin putih sederhana tengah berlari dijalan. Kini gadis itu tengah berdebat dengan seorang polisi yang menghalangi jalannya karena jalan yang akan dilewatinya belum bersih benar dari puing-puing keelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan kemacetan.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto kembali kepinggir jalan. Setelah melihat polisi itu telah telah pergi, Naruto segera berlari dan melompat keatas sebuah mobil yang telah remuk yang menghalangi jalannya dengan sandal _high heels_ ditangannya.

"Hei, nona! Cepat turun dari sana!" ujar seorang polisi yang tadi menghalangi Naruto dan berniat menariknya turun. Melihat hal itu Naruto segera melompat dari mobil tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seorang polisi yang memaki dirinya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Naruto tiba di halte yang ditujunya. Beruntung sudah ada sebuah bus yang datang, sehingga tak perlu waktu lama untuk Naruto menunggu bus dan membuang waktunya yang berharga. Naruto kembali berlari sekuat tenaga ketika dilihatnya pintu bus yang akan segera menutup.

Naruto pun bernapas lega ketika akhirnya dapat masuk kedalam bus sebelum pintunya benar-benar menutup. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang, Naruto berjalan memasuki bus untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Brugh

Namun tubuhnya terjatuh ketika dia melangkah dikarenakan bagian bawah gaunnya terjepit oleh pintu bus yang tertutup. Setelah dibantu oleh seorang ibu-ibu, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi dibagian belakang.

'Yah, gaunnya sobek, bagaimana ini? Semoga Sasuke tak marah saat melihatnya,' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar dikursi seraya melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Ah, seperti mimpi saja rasanya. Aku sugguh beruntung memiliki Sasuke. Setelah acara pernikahan kami yang pertama batal karena aku tersesat dalam hutan ketika mendaki gunung dan masuk rumah sakit karena aku mendapat pukulan dari segerombol pemuda ketika dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pernikahanku pada pernikahanku yang kedua. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan mengacaukannya. Harus.' Perlahan-lahan mata birunya terpejam dan mulai membawanya pada sebuah mimpi yang indah.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Cklek

"Sasuke, apa Naruto sudah tiba di sana, un?"

"_Tentu saja belum. Bukankah dia bersamamu, Dei-nii?"_

"Eh, tadinya. Ta-"

"_TADINYA?"_

"Hei, Sesuke! Tenang dulu, un. Biarkan aku bercerita."

"_Hn."_ Deidara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban sang adik ipar.

"Tadinya Naruto memang bersama kami, un. Tapi kami terjebak kemacetan karena ada kecelakaan mobil dan menghalangi jalan. Karena Naruto tak sabar, jadi dia pergi sendiri dengan bus. Harusnya saat ini dia sudah sampai di sana, un."

"_Dan kau tak mencegahnya?"_

"Ak-" ucapannya terpotong saat Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan kesal sambil menggerutu, Deidara pun mentutup ponselnya.

"Naruto tak ada di sana?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah khawatir yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Deidara yang menyebabkan wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Dasar gegabah," guman Minato tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Bagaimana? Naruto akan tiba?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan _dress_ panjang berwarna putih kepada pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi.

"Entahlah."

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria dengan tux hitam.

"Entahlah. Dia pergi menggunakan bus karena tak sabar menunggu jalan yang akan dilaluinya dibersihkan dari puing-puing kecelakaan."

"Mungkin Naruto hanya sedikit telat. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya sang kakak yang memakai tux hitam seperti sang ayah. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ponsel itu pun akhirnya diangkat.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau ada di mana? Harusnya kau tak pergi sendirian, kau mau acara kita batal lagi?"

"_Sudah selesai? Aku Deidara. Bu-"_ Tak mendengar suara cempreng sang kekasih, Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya dan bergegas keluar gedung untuk mencari Naruto. Sedangkan keluarganya berusaha membuat para tamu tidak bosan dan tetap berada didalam gedung.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Mata birunya mulai terbuka dan mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang keangkasa menjadi pemandangannya kini. Merasa bingung dengan tempatnya berada, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang supir dan bertanya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mendapat jawaban kalau dirinya kini berada di Tokyo. Dan itu artinya dia sudah berada jauh. Sangat jauh dari tempat pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

Wajahnya menatap bingung sekelilingnya saat dirinya telah turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Gadis cantik itu sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Setelah berjalan sembarang arah, naruto pun terduduk dipinggir jalan dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Ugh, dasar bodoh! Kenapa tak membawa uang lebih. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Ah, telepon Sasuke saja. Bagus Naruto, kau meninggalkannya dimobil. Huwa~ aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuatnya berantakan. "Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku? Hiks.. _kaasan_, _tousan_, Dei-nii, Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana?" Cairan bening telah menetes dari mata birunya. Namun sedetik kemudian kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk kembali terangkat. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto menghapus air matanya. Ide pun muncul dikepalanya saat matanya tertuju pada sepasang sandal _high heels_ yang dia letakkan disampingnya. Senyum pun kembali terkembang dibibirnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Seteleh tiga puluh menit, akhirnya sandal _high heels_ miliknya pun terjual. Meskipun bukan jumlah yang banyak, setidaknya uang itu bisa dia gunakan untuk kembali ke Konoha menggunakan bus. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita tua tengah dirampok oleh lima orang pemuda disebuah gang sempit. Rasa bimbang menghampirinya, disatu sisi dia ingin menolong wanita tua itu, tapi disisi lain Naruto tak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Sasuke untuk tak berkelahi lagi. Namun tekadnya menjadi bulat untuk menolong wanita tua itu saat salah satu dari lima orang itu mulai mengeluarkan pisau dan mengacungkannya kehadapan wanita tua itu. _Sasuke pasti akan mengerti_, pikirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto segera menghampiri orang-orang itu.

Merasa acaranya terganggu oleh seorang gadis, tatapan mereka pun kini mengarah kepada seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin yang sobek dibagian bawah dengan riasan wajah yang telah luntur dengan debu yang melekat pada wajah tannya serta rambut yang acak-acakan. Merasa ditantang, kelima orang itu mulai menghajar Naruto. Baku hantam tak tadap terelakkan lagi. Satu persatu mereka mulai maju untuk memukul wajah cantiknya, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tak dapat menghindar dari serangan mereka, bahkan tangan mulusnya selalu berhasil menghantam bagian tubuh dari para perampok itu. Tapi Naruto tak dapat mengelak saat sebuah pukulan menghantam pipinya yang membuat bibirnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Para perampok itu tertawa saat melihat Naruto terhuyung. Dan satu pukulan kembali diterimanya dibagian perut, membuatnya merunduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

Namun amarahnya kembali muncul ketika salah satu dari orang itu kembali melepaskan perhiasan wanita tua itu secara paksa. Dengan membabi buta, Naruto kembali menghajar orang-orang itu. Merasa kewalahan menghadapi Naruto, kelima orang tersebut langsung lari tunggang langgang. Dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan yang kembali diterimanya, Naruto mengembalikkan kalung yang terjatuh saat mereka berlari kepada wanita tua itu. Naruto yang merasa iba saat melihat wanita tua itu menangis karena uang yang digunakannya untuk membeli obat cucunya telah dirampok, akhirnya memberikan seluruh uang yang dia punya-hasil dari menjual sandal high heels miliknya-. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, wanita tua itu meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tak tahu akan kembali ke Konoha dengan menggunakan apa.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan akan berjalan atau setidaknya menumpang. Setelah bertanya pada beberapa orang arah menuju Konoha, Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Aku langsung pergi dari gedung tempatku akan melangsungkan pernikahan saat mendengar bahwa pengantin wanitaku pergi seorang diri menggunakan bus. Aku mungkin tak akan sekhawatir ini jika sejam yang lalu dia telah tiba. Seharusnya hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam setengah jika menggunakan bus dari daerah rumahnya. Ya, aku akui gedung tempat kami melangsungkan pernikahan memang lumayan jauh, tapi setidaknya dia tak perlu tersasar kan?

Pukul 15.00, seharusnya kami sudah menjadi pengantin baru dan menikmati pesta pernikahan kami. Aku ralat, seharusnya sudah tiga jam dia menjadi istriku. Tapi sepertinya aku harus bersabar karena si bodoh itu tak kunjung datang.

Ini ketiga kalinya dia membuatku khawatir. Setelah dua pernikahan kami yang batal karena sikap cerobohnya, apa kali ini akan gagal juga? Aku harap kau mengingat kata-kataku, bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah jalan, berharap aku dapat melihat gadis berambut pirang itu. Aku sudah mengendarakan mobilku dari halte yang mungkin tempatnya menaiki bus hingga aku akan tiba kembali di halte daerah gedung di mana pernikahanku akan dilangsungkan. Tapi aku tetap tak melihat sosoknya. Akhirnya aku pun kembali menelusuri rute bus yang digunakan Naruto dan berharap aku dapat segera menemukannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Para tamu undangan sudah terlihat bosan menunggu dan hendak pulang, namun hal itu tentu saja dicegah oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu. Sekuat tenaga, kedua keluarga itu menahan kepergian para tamu undangan dengan segala cara baik dengan hiburan maupun acara makan yang dimajukan, bahkan para akatsuki turut membantu dengan membuat suatu lelucon maupun bernyanyi agar para tamu undangan itu tetap pada tempatnya. Tapi sepertinya cara itu tak mampu menahan mereka.

Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada sosok pemuda tampan dengan raut wajah kesal yang kini memasuki gedung. Rasa senang tampak terlihat diwajah para tamu undangan dan kedua keluarga itu, tapi rasa senang itu tak bertahan lama ketika tak dilihatnya pengantin wanita yang berada disamping maupun di belakang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar riuh didalam gedung.

Keadaan kembali tenang saat pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan _microphone_ ditangan kanannya.

"Sebelumnya, saya perwakilan dari keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Uzumaki mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas kehadiran anda semua dan telah bersedia menunggu selama berjam-jam. Maaf atas keterlambatan pengantin wanita yang telah membuat anda semua menunggu terlalu lama. Dan dengan berat hati saya katakan.." Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak, "pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Terima kasih." Rasa terkejut tampak diraut wajah semua orang dalam gedung itu termasuk kedua keluarga yang mengadakan acara pernikahan anak mereka. Setelah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, para tamu undangan mulai pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut dengan perasaan terkejut, bingung, maupun kesal karena penantian mereka yang sia-sia. Sementara itu kedua keluarga tersebut berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sasuke, di mana Naruto? Apa kau tak menemukannya?"

"Kau harus berpikir dengan baik sebelum bertindak, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, jawab pertanyaan kami."

"Aku tak menemukannya. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh orang yang kukenal untuk ikut mencarinya. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, aku akan menunggunya di sini," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Brugh

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi mulusnya dan membuat kedua keluarga itu melebarkan matanya.

"Kau. Kenapa kau seenaknya saja membatalkan pernikahan ini, un! Kau tahu, Naruto sudah menantikan ini sejak lama!" Deidara akan kembali memukul Naruto kalau saja tubuhnya tak ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Cih, kau pikir aku tak menantikan ini? Aku sudah cukup bersabar dan kembali membuat acara pernikahan lagi. Tapi lihat yang dilakukan adikmu itu," ujarnya dingin sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya Deidara ingin kembali memukul pemuda yang dicintai adiknya itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa karena Itachi masih saja memegang tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya _kaasan_, _tousan_, bibi dan paman kembali ke rumah," ujar Itachi sambil menahan tubuh Deidara yang masih saja berontak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?" ujar Kushina sambil terisak. Minato yang melihat itu langsung merangkul sang istri dan berkata, "kita percaya saja pada Sasuke, ayo." Minato pun langsung membawa Kushina pergi mengikuti Itachi yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Aku harap kau tak menyesali apa yang sudah kau perbuat, anak muda," ujar Fugaku seraya menepuk pundak anak bungsunya itu dan merangkul Mikoto yang menangis dan membawanya pergi.

Setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan gedung itu, Sasuke pun terduduk pada sebuah kursi sambil meremas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto mendapat tumpangan yang akan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Yah, meskipun dia harus berbaur dengan para kambing karena tempat duduk didepan telah penuh. Naruto tahu jika ini sudah malam, terlihat dari bulan yang telah menggantikan matahari dan langit malam yang berbintang. Dan Naruto pun tahu jika dia telah kembali melewatkan hari yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Dia tahu ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya dan dia telah melewatkannya karena tak mau menunggu bersama keluarganya dan dengan bodohnya tertidur dalam bus hingga terbawa sangat jauh dari Konoha. Dan saat ini dia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke mau kembali memaafkannya dan mau mengerti.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"_Ck, mendokusei. Pengantinmu berada di Tokyo beberapa jam lalu,"_ ujar pemuda disebrang sana sambil sesekali menghirup rokok yang ada ditangannya.

'Benarkah? Kenapa tadi aku tak menemukannya?'

"_Dan menurut penuturan beberapa orang, kekasihmu sudah naik sebuah mobil yang membawa kambing ke Konoha. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, karena tak lama lagi pengantinmu akan segera tiba,"_ lanjutnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih Shika."

"_Hn."_

Kata terakhir dari seseorang bernama Shikamaru memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Huwaa~ akhirnya aku tiba juga di Konoha. Rasanya tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Sasuke dan meminta maaf serta menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Dengan berlari aku melangkah menuju gedung tempat pernikahanku. Tinggal dua blok lagi sebelum aku sampai di sana. Kuhiraukan kakiku yang terasa sakit karena lecet bahkan mengeluarkan darah karena aku berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya aku tiba di gedung pernikahanku. Kubuka pintu besar yang tertutup itu dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung dengan nuansa putih dan gold dengan kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi. Ruangan itu telah kosong, tak ada satu orang pun dalam ruangan itu kecuali seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dikursi paling depan sambil sedikit menunduk dan memegang kepalanya, Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke yang menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya dalam ruangan itu langsung membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat didapatinya sang kekasih dengan penampilan yang buruk. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya itu, tapi hal itu terbuang jauh saat dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dalam hari pentingnya ini.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Ak-"

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu dan kau telah menyia-nyiakannya. Aku rasa segalanya sudah jelas," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Deg

Mata biru itu melebar dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Meskipun dia sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, tapi berharap lebih juga tak apa kan.

"Sasuke, biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu padamu," ujar Naruto menahan kepergian Sasuke dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Seperti kataku tadi, segalanya sudah jelas. Satu hal yang aku tahu dan aku pahami, kau tak pernah benar-benar serius dalam hubungan kita." Disentakkannya tangan tan itu dari lengannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Hancur.

Itulah yang kini Naruto rasakan. Dia telah melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Sasuke dan kini dia akan benar-benar terpisah dengan Sasuke. Hal yang sangat tidak dinginkanya. Dengan terduduk lemas dilantai, Naruto menangis dalam diam sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

**TBC**

Huwaa~ satu lagi fic gaje dari chira XD rencananya fic ini mau dipublish setelah salah satu fic multichap chira tamat. Tapi berhubung takut idenya hilang, jadi aku publish aja.

Buat yang minta sekuel My Boyish Girl, ini chira buat untuk kalian semua minna-san. Maaf kalo gaje, aneh, jelek. Aku harap kalian suka :D

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Adikmu sudah ada di gedung, sebaiknya kau jemput dia."

'Klik'

Setelah menutup teleponnya, pemuda berambut _raven _itu segera memasuki mobilnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasufemNaru**

**GaaNaru**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang terlihat memasuki gedung yang beberapa jam yang lalu akan digunakan sebagai tempat pernikahan dengan tergesa-gesa. Raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas diwajah tampannya. Matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang kacau tengah terduduk dilantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lantai sambil menangis. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Deidara langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang terlihat rapuh tersebut.

Tangan gadis dalam pelukannya tersebut mulai mencengkram erat kaos yang dikenakan Deidara, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kakak dan terus menangis hingga pakaian sang kakak basah karenanya.

"Sasuke. Dia, tak mau memberiku kesempatan lagi."

Sakit. Hati Deidara sungguh sakit saat mendengar suara serak dan terdengar menyakitkan dari mulut adik tercintanya. Tangannya mengepal keras saat terdengar suara isakan sang adik yang terdengar memilukan seraya memanggil nama Sasuke.

Mulut Deidara tertutup rapat, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menenangkan sang adik, hanya sebuah pelukan dan belaian dipunggung gadis itu yang bisa dia lakukan, berharap hal itu bisa megurangi setidaknya sedikit rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naru." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Deidara segera membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Namun tubuhnya kembali terduduk saat rasa nyeri mendera kakinya.

"Naru, kau kenapa?" Dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan dengan tatapan bingung. Namun matanya kembali terbelalak saat melihat darah yang keluar dari kaki Naruto yang lecet. Dengan kekhawatiran yang besar, Deidara langsung menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dirasakannya tangan yang melingkar dilehernya mengerat, tubuh dalam gendongannya kembali bergetar, isak tangisnya kembali terdengar, air mata yang beberapa detik lalu berhenti kembali mengalir, sebuah nama kembali dirapalkan. Sasuke. Mendengar nama itu, membuat kemarahan Deidara semakin besar pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Ringisan kesakitan Naruto membuat Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya, langkah yang sebelumnya melambat kembali dipercepat.

"Sabar Naru, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit," ujar Deidara.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Seperti biasa, matahari selalu bersemangat untuk mengerahkan sinarnya untuk menghangat bumi dan membuat rasa dingin yang menyelimuti pada malam hari hilang tak bersisa.

'Ceklek'

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa orange dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan segelas susu. Namun tangannya mendadak lemas dan menjatuhkan nampan tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik.

Beberapa kaki terdengar berlari dengan cepat ke arah datangnya suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat dilihatnya pecahan mangkuk dan gelas yang berserakan serta bubur, air dan susu yang mengotori lantai dan membuatnya lengket. Namun mereka kembali kaget saat wanita berambut merah itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Deidara, cepat cari adikmu!" ujar wanita tersebut seraya menggunang bahu sang anak.

"Kushina, tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa?" Tanya Minato seraya melepaskan cengkraman wanita itu pada bahu Deidara.

"Naru, tidak ada!" Mata kedua laki-laki itu melebar. Deidara yang tak percaya langsung kembali memeriksa kamar tersebut. Karena pencarian yang tak membuahkan hasil, Deidara langsung pergi untuk mencari sang adik. Sementara Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina yang lemas saat mendapati putrinya tak ada di kamar.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Apa benar tak ada kesempatan untukku lagi?"

"Kau harus pulang. Aku yakin keluargamu pasti khawatir."

"Tidak mau." Ditepisnya tangan putih yang hendak membawanya pergi tersebut. "Aku berjanji tak akan mengacaukannya lagi," lanjutnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menahan bulir air mata yang mulai menumpuk dimatanya.

"Itu sudag kesepakatan kita bersama."

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE. TOLONG MENGERTI AKU."

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA MENGERTI AKU, NARUTO." Mata _sapphire_ gadis berambut pirang itu melebar, cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai mengalir dipipinya. Baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh Sasuke. Selama ini, sebesar apa pun kesalahan yang dibuat Naruto, Sasuke tak pernah membentaknya, bahkan saat dia mengacaukan pernikahannya kemarin. "Sudah berkali-kali aku mengerti dan memafkan kesalahanmu. Tapi kali ini sudah cukup. Sudah dua kali pernikahan kita gagal karena kebodohanmu, harusnya kau menggunakan kesempatan terakhir itu dengan baik dan bukannya melakukan hal bodoh dan kembali merusak pernikahan kita. Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau tak membantah perkataanku, Naru. Ayo kuantar pulang," lanjutnya.

Tangan Sasuke kembali ditepis oleh Naruto. Merasa perjuangannya berakhir dengan sia-sia, Naruto segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hosh.. hiks.. hiks.. kau.. jahhhat sekali padaku, Sasukkehhh."

'Brugh'

Tubuh rapuhnya pun terjatuh, rasa sakit menyerang telapak kakinya, darah segar kembali keluar dari luka dikakinya yang belum kering, membuat perban putih yang kotor karena Naruto berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki tersebut berubah menjadi merah karena darah. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Sa..su..ke.." matanya birunya mulai menutup seiring dengan hilangnya seluruh kesadaran sang gadis.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Engh.." mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Matanya terus mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya dari sinar yang menusuk retinanya. Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan hitam menjadi pemandangannya saat ini. Dia tahu ini bukan kamarnya maupun kamar Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke. Hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat nama tersebut. Karena merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada, Naruto berusaha bangun untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik kamar tersebut. Namun kepalanya seketika terasa sakit saat bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja dulu," ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah seraya membantu Naruto untuk kembali beristirahat.

"A..ku..haushh."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pemuda yang memiliki _tattoo ai_ didahinya itu kembali kedalam kamar sambil membawa segelas air putih. Dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, pemuda tersebut membantu Naruto untuk meminum air yang dibawanya. Rasa segar dirasakan gadis tersebut saat air tersebut membasahi kerongkongannya. Diletakkannya gelas tersebut dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan kembali membantu Naruto untuk kembali mengistirahatkan dirinya. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan sayang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Gaara," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Diusapkanya kepala sang gadis seraya tersenyum.

"Uhmm.. kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di jalan. Karena rumahku dekat, jadi kau kubawa ke sini. Aku juga sudah mengabari keluargamu. Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah, Naru?"

Senyum yang tadi sempat terulas tersebut kembali hilang. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku ke rumah Sasuke," ujarnya lirih. Entah kenapa air matanya kembali metes setiap mengingat nama Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar kacau saat ini. Sebuah tangan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuang rasa sakitmu, Naru. Menagislah, tak perlu ditahan." Dekapan dan belaian lembut dari pemuda yang memeluknya membuat Naruto benar-benar tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Menagis, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya jika kini dia benar-benar harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Isakannya mulai terdengar sangat jelas, membuat Gaara semakin mempererat pelukannya, mencoba berbagi kenyamanan dan mayakinkannya jika dia tak sendirian. Ya, dia tak sendirian, masih ada Gaara yang bersedia memberikan pundaknya untuk Naruto. Masih ada Gaara yang sudah tiga tahun berusaha mempunyai sebuah tempat _special_ dihati yang dia yakini seluruhnya telah terisi oleh Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Sabaku itu harus mundur demi orang yang dicintainya bahagia dengan kekasih pilihannya. Namun kini Gaara menyesal. Menyesal akan keputusannya. Kalau saja dia mengetahui akan seperti ini jadinya, dia pasti akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kini dia bertekad untuk menjaga Naruto dan tak akan membiarkannya untuk mengingat Sasuke kembali, menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya dan menggantikan tempat Sasuke dengan dirinya.

Merasa tak ada ada isakan tangis dari tubuh yang didekapnya dan napas teratur yang dirasakannya, Gaara kembali membaringkan tubuh Naruto ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Dibelai dan dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membiarkan Naruto beristirahat.

**TBC**

Hai minna-san, chira balik lagi^^

Huwaaaa… jangan bunuh chira karena ficnya pendek. Chap depan bakal aku perpanjang kok, meskipun ga janji *digetok* tapi beneran akan lebih panjang dari chap ini, tenang saja^^

**Meg chan**

Iya donk, biar begitu sasu juga setia. Tapi dia emang kejem XD

Makasih sudah mereiew^^

Huwaaaa.. maap yak, kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan T_T

O ya, makasih buat semua yang dukung chira(?) *hugs satu-satu*

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**GaaFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

Sudah seminggu lebih aku mengurung diriku dalam kamar. Mengisolasi diriku dari dunia luar. Tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain menangis dan menangis. Menangisi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kembali, sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Namun dengan mudahnya aku menghancurkan segalanya. Pernikahanku, kepercayaan orang-orang disekelilingku, bahkan kekasihku. Ah, mungkin sekarang aku harus terbiasa untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan mantan kekasih. Hubungan yang telah kami bina dan pertahankan harus kandas ditengah jalan karena kebodohanku. Aaargh… kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Naru! Dia telah berbaik hati dan membuang seluruh gengsinya untuk memberikanmu kesempatan. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya bisa mengecewakannya saja. Mungkin sebutan _dobe_ itu memang pantas untukku. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahanku sendiri. Jika saja mereka tidak memberikanku semangat dan menyempatkan datang hanya untuk menghiburku, mungkin aku sudah tidak mau lagi menjalani hidupku yang menyebalkan ini. Terima kasih karena kalian tidak meninggalkanku disaat aku membutuhkan kalian, _kaasan_, _tousan_, _aniki_, teman-teman, dan… Gaara.

'Tok Tok Tok'

'Ceklek'

"Naru, Gaara sudah datang. Apa kau yakin mau kembali kuliah? Kalau kau masih butuh istirahat, kau tinggal saja di rumah beberapa hari lagi."

"Tidak, _kaasan_. Sepertinya aku mulai bosan berada di kamar. Lagipula, aku sudah merindukan teman-temanku," ujarku seraya menggenggam tangan _kaasan_ yang berada di pundakku sambil tersenyum dan melihatnya melalui pantulan cermin dihadapanku.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Ayo! Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama."

"Iya."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan dihadapannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bersemangat?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau terlihat lebih baik jika tengah bersemangat."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku merasakan sebuah rayuan gombal dari mulut dinginmu, Gaara. Hhahaha.."

"Hn. Itu bukan lelucon, jadi jangan tertawa."

"_Jika kau bertingkah manis seperti ini terus dan tidak berkelahi, kau terlihat lebih manis, Dobe. Tapi jangan meninggalkan semangatmu hanya karena aku melarangmu berkelahi, karena kau seperti mayat hidup tanpa semangatmu itu."_

"_Pfftt.. hhahaha.. sejak kapan seorang Uchiha sepertimu bisa bicara sepanjang itu, Teme. Haahahha.."_

"_Diam, Dobe. Itu tiak lucu."_

"_Hhahaha.. tapi menurutku itu sangat lucu, Teme. Entah bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika aku memberitahu mereka."_

"_Jangan. Coba-coba. Kau. Melakukannya."_

"_Kau harus menangkapku jika kau tidak mau aku melakukannya, Teme!"_

"_DOBE!"_

'_Tes'_

Setetes cairan bening meluncur turun dari mata birunya saat kenangan-kenangan tersebut seenaknya saja berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya harus kembali mengingat kalau dia bukanla siapa-siapa lagi bagi pemuda Uchiha itu. Ingin rasanya dia melupakan apa yang telah dilaluinya bersama pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa semakin dia ingin melupakan, bayangan semakin sering berputar di kepalanya Sebua tangan putih yang mengusap pipinya dengan maksud menghapus air matanya membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh pada pemuda yang telah menghentikan mobilnya dan tengah menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menangis, Gaara."

"Tapi matamu berkata lain, Naru."

"Kau bicara a-" perkataannya berhenti saat dirasanya tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan masih mengalir di pipinya. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghapus air mata itu. "Mungkin ini karena mataku kering saja. Ah, kenapa kau menghentikan mobilmu, Gaara. Ayo, nanti kita bisa telat. Aku tidak mau telat pada hari pertamaku kembali ke kampus," lanjut Naruto dengan bersemangat dan senyum di bibirnya. Meskipun pemuda Sabaku itu tahu senyum dan semangat itu merupakan palsu, tapi dia tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita kepadanya. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya menggengman erat stir yang tengah digenggamnya.

'Apa kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, Naru?'

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Para mahasiswa terlihat hilir mudik disekitar kampus. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan _dress_ selututnya terlihat tengah berlari karena kelas yang akan diikutinya akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

'Bugh'

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, ini pu-" tiba-tiba saja perkataan yang akan disampaikannya terhenti, napasnya tercekat saat engetahui siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya. Mata birunya tidak lepas dari mata _onyx_ pemuda yang tengah berjongkok dihadapannya dan juga tengah menatapnya. Bukan tatapan hangat seperti yang didapat olehnya sebelum semuanya berantakan, melainkan sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Hatinya sakit saat mendapat tatapan itu dari orang yang disayanginya, matanya mulai memanas, namun ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya itu tidak terjatuh.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau gitu, ayo cepat! Tadi aku lihat Prof. Asuma tengah berjalan menuju kelas," lanjutnya.

"Hn." Tangan gadis itu melingkar manja di lengan Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Sebuah senyum miris pun melengkung di bibir gadis berkulit _tan _itu.

"Secepat itukah kau melupakanku dan mendapatkan penggantiku eh, Sasuke." Cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mulai menetes, tidak ada isak tangis, hanya sebuah tangis dalam diam. Dipejamkannya mata birunya untuk menghentikan air mata yang tidak tahu kapan berhentinya, namun semakin dipejamkan, bayangannya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Tidak, Naru. Jangan seperti ini kau harus bisa melupakannya," ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Tapi tetap saja cara itu tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas dan berlari menuju taman yang terletak di belakang gedung tempatnya belajar.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Nee-san_, ini untuk _nee-san_," ujar seorang anak kecil dengan sebuah _ice cream con_ ditangannya datang menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Eh, untukku? Dari kamu?"

"Bukan. Tapi dari seorang kakak tampan. Dia bilang, _nee-san_ jangan menangis lagi, nanti cantiknya hilang," ujarnya seraya memberikan ice cream tersebut pada Naruto.

"Kakak tampan? Siapa? Hei, jangan pergi dulu, beritahu aku dulu siapa kakak tampan itu! Hey!"

'Kakak tampan? Siapa? Apa Sasuke? Baka! Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang memberikan ini, dia kan sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi denganku. Aaarghh.. sudah, jangan memikirkan dia lagi, Naru! Apa.. dari Gaara? Ah, iya. Pasti dari ida.' Sebuah senyum pun kembali terukir di wajah manisnya dan membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Gaara, kau lama! Aku sudah menunggumu sejam lebih di sini," ujar Naruto dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Sejam lebih? Kelas yang kau ikuti dan kelasku keluar pada jam yang sama. Kau membolos?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ak-" pandangannya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Shion bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke sambil berbicara yang diselingi oleh tawa dengan Sasuke.

'Dia.. tertawa bersamanya.'

"Aku punya tiket untuk menonton. Ayo kita pergi, Naru," ajak Gaara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ugh, dari mananya film itu bagus, Gaara? Serem malah iya, kau mau melihatku mati ketakutan eh?"

"Maaf. Tapi film itu memang bagus kok."

"Itu menurutmu, bagiku tidak." Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kalau saja dia tahu kalau Gaara mau mengajaknya menonton _film horror_, dia tidak akan mengikutinya. Pasalnya, gadis manis ini sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu, jadi sepanjang film diputar, dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan?"

"Dan dua mangkuk besar _ice cream_?"

"Satu."

"Tiga."

"Hei, kenapa jadi bertambah seperti itu? Baiklah dua."

"Hmm.. ok. Ayo!" Betapa senangnya Gaara saat melihat tawa dari Naruto. Setidaknya dia tidak melihatnya kembali meneteskan air matanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ah, kenyang sekali. Makasih Gaara."

"Hn. Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Puas? Tentu saja belum, dua mangkuk _ice cream_ jumbo saja belum kumakan."

"Eh? Kau masih mau makan _ice cream_? Kau saja sudah memakan empat mangkuk ramen jumbo dan masih mau makan _ice cream_? Memangnya kau sanggup menghabiskannya?"

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, Gaara. Perutku masih menampung kok. Ah, pelayan! Aku pesan dua _ice cream_ coklat besar, ya."

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Itu saja."

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

"Jangan menggelengkan kepala seperti itu, Gaara. Bukankah ini wajar untukku?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama hinggan seorang pelayan menginterupsi mereka untuk memberikan pesanan Naruto. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Namun kebahagian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama ketika Gaara melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. Diikutinya arah pandangan Naruto, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari apa yang membuat gadis dihadapannya itu kehilangan senyumnya.

'Cih, kenapa dia selalu ada saat aku sedang bersama Naru.'

"Naru, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita pergi ke taman bermain. Kau mau?"

"Ah, iya, tentu saja aku mau. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sana. Ayo!"

"Hei, kau belum menghabiskan _ice cream_mu, Naru."

"Aku sudah tidak ingin, Gaara."

"Baiklah, ayo."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Uchiha Sasuke. Apa hanya ada nama dia dalam hatimu, Naru? Apa aku tidak bisa sedikit saja menempati ruang _special_ dalam hatimu. Kenapa kau masih saja mengingatnya setelah dia menyakitimu? Kenapa kau masih terlihat sedih dan mengeluarkan air mata saat kau melihatnya, bahkan saat bayangannya muncul di kepalamu. Aku tahu memang tak mudah untuk melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai, tapi bukankah perbuatannya yang telah menyakitimu sudah cukup untukmu bisa melupakannya? Tapi kenapa kau seperti masih berharap dia akan kembali padamu lagi. Bukankah di sini sudah ada aku? Meskipun saat ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengganti status itu dengan yang lebih tinggi. Aku tidak ingin terus melihatmu dalam kesedihan. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meneteskan air mata lagi. Aku akan melindungimu, Naru. Aku pasti akan membuatmu tertawa bahagia lagi, dan aku akan menggeser Sasuke dari hatimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara, ayo cepat! Jangan melamun terus!" Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya.

Mungkin aku memang belum bisa sepenuhnya menghapuskan bayangmu dari pikirannya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya berhenti memikirkanmu sementara dan membuatnya bisa tertawa bahagia.

"Ayo kita naik itu, Gaara."

"Baiklah, ayo!" Melihatnya tertawa seperti ini sangat membuatku bahagia. Kau benar-benar bodoh meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke. Tapi mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau, aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya tanpa tatapan cemburu darimu yang membuatnya enggan untuk dekat denganku.

"Gaara, kita naik sekali lagi ya."

"_Ok._"

"Wah, boneka rubah itu lucu. Yah, sudah diambil orang lain."

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh. Wah, Gaara. _Arigatou._" Lucu sekali melihatnya terkejut saat dia berbalik dan mendapati boneka yang diinginkannya berada di tanganku. Sepertinya aku berhasil membuat tawa keluar dari bibirnya hari ini, kuharap aku bisa menjaga tawa itu.

"Aku sudah menemanimu menaiki semua permainan di taman ini. Kini giliranmu yang mengikutiku. Ayo kita pergi ke sana."

"Sa-sana? Maksudmu rumah hantu itu?"

"Iya. Ayo,"

"Huwa… Gaara, aku sudah lelah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Sebentar saja, Naru."

"Tidak, Gaara."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, Naruto pun mau mengikutiku. Kami pun mulai memasuki rumah hantu itu. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar ketakutan, terlihat dari genggaman tangannya yang memeluk erat lenganku dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut. Kami pun terus berjalan hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah patung wanita dengan darah di wajahnya muncul mengagetkan kami dan membuat Naruto langsung lari secepat kilat meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ah, kau benar-benar brengsek, Gaara. Kau kan tahu aku takut dengan hantu, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke semua yang berhubungan dengan hantu, dari film hingga memasuki rumah hantu."

"Iya, maafkan aku. Ini, aku traktir _ice cream_ sebagai permintaan maaf dan pengganti _ice cream_ yang tidak sempat kau makan."

"Huh, satu _ice cream_ ini saja belum bisa sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Baiklah. Nanti kau kutraktir lagi."

"Hmm.. kalau sepert itu aku terima. Kupegang janjimu."

Lama mereka terdiam hingga pertanyaan Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih atas _ice cream_ yang kau beri saat di kampus tadi siang, _mood_ku langsung membaik saat memakannya. Tapi, kau tidak perlu sok misterius dengan memberikannya melalui seorang anak kecil, kau kan bisa memberikannya langsung padaku, Gaara."

"_Ice cream_?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya, apa kau lupa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat, tidak masalah. Itu hanya sebuah kejutan dariku," ujar Gaara berusaha terdengar meyakinkan dihadapan Naruto.

"Naru, apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke?" Wajah Naruto kembali sedih saat mendengar Sasuke. Dia mengutuk Gaara yang kembali mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu saat bayangannya tidak muncul di kepalanya saat ini.

"A-aku belum sepenuhnya bisa."

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berada dalam kesedihan karenanya? Kau tidak bisa terus sedih seperti ini, Naru. Di sini masih ada aku yang menyayangimu, kau lupakan saja Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bisa. A-aku terlalu mencintainya, Gaara." Dibingkainya wajah _tan _itu dengan tangannya dan mengangkatnya hingga jadenya dapat melihat air mata yang kembali menetes dari mata birunya. "Aku tidak bisa," ulangnya lirih.

"Tapi kau harus melupakannya, Naru. Kau tahu, Sasuke akan melangsungkan pertunangannya dengan gadis bernama Shion itu beberapa hari lagi." Mata biru Naruto melebar saat mendengarnya.

'Apa benar, apa benar secepat itu kau melupakanku, Sasuke.'

Dipeluknya tubuh gadis yang bergetar karena tangis yang kini pecah. Tangis karena hatinya yang semakin hancur karena pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu dengan berita ini. Tapi kau harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Naru. Aku tidak ingin kau terus mengharapkan Sasuke sementara dia sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu," ujarnya seraya mempererat pelukan pada Naruto yang semakin terisak.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya pemuda berambut _raven _dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekati Naruto lagi. Dan juga terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikannya padaku. Semoga kau senang bersama gadis bernama Shion itu dan aku bersama Naruto." Ditepuknya bahu pemuda berambut _raven _itu sebelum Gaara pergi meninggalkan kediaman pemuda yang sangat disukai oleh gadis yang disukainya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya. "Dan terima kasih atas _ice cream_ yang kau berikan padanya tadi siang. Tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, karena dia kini memiliku yang akan ada di saat dia membutuhkanku," lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Uchiha bungsu itu. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tajam ke arah di mana pemuda berambut merah itu pergi, tangannya pun terkepal erat saat mengingat perkataannya.

**TBC**

Halo.. minna… chira balik lagi bawa apdetannya. Sesuai janji chira, chap ini chira buat lebih panjang dari chap kemaren. Ya, meskipun aku yakin ini masih kurang panjang, tapi setidaknya sudah lebih panjang XD #digetok

Yosh! Ini balesan reviewnya^^

**Dobe siFujo**

Iya, fic sasunaru memang lagi langka, tapi nanti juga banyak yang baru lagi kok dari author yang lain, mungkin mereka lagi hijrah sementara –halah-^^

Ngomong'' soal SN day, fic untuk merayakan SN day punyaku hancur gegara ga kuat ngetik panjang-panjang, padahal udah ditengah jalan, tapi otak langsung eror, jadi ga ikutan deh T_T *ikutancurcol*

Makasih dah review^^

**Meg chan**

Hhaha… iya. Nanti kalo Naru udah direbut Gaara baru meraung-raung dah tuh orang XD

Makasih dah reiew, maaf ga bisa cepet^^

**Ryu The Blitzz**

Eeeeh~ maaf ya ga bisa apdet cepet. Makasih dah review^^

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Uwoo.. rikuestnya banyak yah..hhehe.. tapi nanti aku pertimbangkan deh^^

Makasih dah review^^

**Greenie**

Hmm.. begitu yah. Menurutku juga gitu sih, jangankan gagal, kalo melakukan kesalahan kecil pas pernikahannya aja dah bikin malu XD *pengalaman ngerusuh dipernikahan orang*

Makasih dah review^^

**Uchiha kecebur**

Bagian mananya yang kabur-kaburan? Kalo yang dichap kedua kan dia pergi buat mengubah keputusan Sasuke.

Makasih dah review^^

Yosh! Akhirny bisa apdet juga. O ya, maafkan chira kalo chap depan dan chap seterusnya akan lama apdetnya. Aku mau hiatus dulu. Yah, meskipun ga sepenuhnya hiatus juga sih, paling aku apdet kalo ada libur panjang. So, ayo berdoa semoga banyak libur panjang XD *maunya*

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
